Gonna Getcha
by Tim's My Guy 21
Summary: Jude is giving up on being with Tommy, But not before She sings him one last song.


This is my First story. Or finished story, It is a one-shot cause I am not sure if I am able to write a full story. Ok if it is bad, I already know, If it is good woohoo. I am open to any kind of comments, good or bad. I would love to kknow what ya'll think, if you have any tips for me I would love to know what they are. Ok I am done babbiling. On with the story...

Gonna Getcha

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the studio at 11:00 at night. Jude told Tommy that she had a song to record. But when he asked why it had to be recorded so late. " You'll See," was the only reply he got. " Are you ready to record yet, girl?" " Give me a minute" " Why, I thought you said that you had it done" " I do, I just need a minute Cause this is important." " Jude, if you don't hurry we will be here all night." " Quincy, Just give me a minute, Cause when I am done all you'll want to do is leave, if you don't walk out before I even finish the song," she muttered the last part to herself. " Okay well get in there, I need my beauty sleep." " Okay I am going."

" Untitled, Take one, on four."

Tommy counted down and Jude started singing.

_Let's go! _

Don't want cha for the weekend, don't want cha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
Theres no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha while I got cha in sight  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha if it takes all night  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet cha by the time I say go, you'll never say no  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, its a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, don't cha worry bout that  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - Ill get cha good

While Jude was in the recording booth, Tommy sat in the sound booth Scared out of his mind. Cause he knew, yeah he knew. There was need for anybody to tell him who the song was about. Jude had been 18 for a couple of weeks now and he still couldn't get up the nerve to ask her out. He knows she wants to be with him, but he doesn't if he is worthy of her love.

_Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how its gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah _

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
Theres no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha while I got cha in sight  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha if it takes all night  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet cha by the time I say go, you'll never say no  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, its a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, don't cha worry bout that  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - Ill get cha good

Jude was surprised he hadn't left yet. She knew that the song would freak him out, Cause of his commitment issues. She didn't get why he hadn't told her that he loved her and told her that he wanted to be with her. So now she was taking it in to her own hands.

_Yeah, I'm gonna get cha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna get cha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
Theres no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha while I got cha in sight  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha if it takes all night  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet cha by the time I say go, you'll never say no  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, its a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna get cha)  
I'm gonna get cha, don't cha worry bout that  
(yeah, you can bet cha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - Ill get cha good

_Oh, I'm gonna get cha, I'm gonna get cha real good  
Yeah, you can bet cha, oh, I'm gonna get cha  
(I'm gonna get cha) just like I should, Ill get cha good  
Oh, I'm gonna get cha good!_

Jude's POV

As I sang the last words I looked up to see Tommy staring straight at me. Eyes Showing emotion, I had never seen before. I walked out of the recording booth and sat by Tommy who was still staring straight through the glass into the recording booth. " Tommy" no answer, "TOMMY," I yelled his name, Still no answer. I started to take that as rejection and after tonight I told myself I would stop trying. So I got up from My chair and picked up my bag and headed for the Door, When I reached it I turned to look back at Tommy, he hadn't moved. So, I walked out the door.

Tommy's POV

I sat there staring at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was no longer the 15 year old girl I fell in love with. Her song was telling me she was gonna get me. But what she doesn't know is that she already has me. I heard her say my name when she came into the sound booth, but I didn't move, I felt like I couldn't. Like I was stuck, frozen in place. Then she Yelled it. Did I move? Nope I sat there, Like an idiot. I heard her get up to leave but I didn't fully realize what was going on until I heard the door click. I turned my head and She was gone. It was then That I jumped out of my chair and chased right after her.

"JUDE" She stopped dead in her tracks, But she didn't turn around. I walked up behind her and put my on her shoulder. "What" she squeaked out. I knew by the way she asked that she was crying. I froze I didn't know what to do. After a minute or two she started to walking again letting my hand fall from her shoulder. " I need to go Tommy, And since you aren't gonna say anything to me, I am gonna go and forget that this night ever happened, and you'll be happy to know that After tonight I am going to stop chasing after you." She reached the door before any words left my mouth. " You Have Me" " What," she whispered but I still heard her. " You have me, You have always had me, there is no need for you to get me. I am yours girl" She turned from the door, tears rolling down her face. " Really?" " Really!" She ran over to me and threw her arms around me. " I love you, Jude" " I love you, too" " Sorry it took so long for me to tell you" " Shh, Just kiss me" I pulled her to me and obeyed her request.

**The End**


End file.
